


finding love

by yin_lu



Category: Finding Nemo (Movies)
Genre: Kinky, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yin_lu/pseuds/yin_lu
Summary: finding nemo, finding dory. but what about finding love?
Relationships: Dory/Marlin (Finding Nemo), Marlin/Nemo (Finding Nemo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	finding love

**Author's Note:**

> bear with my shit

Nemo was exhausted and was about to come home from long days worth of work.

"Marlin!!! I'm home!" He shouted, yeah, Marlin is his dad, but ever since he found him, he fell in love. How similar they were was astounding, making Nemo fall in love even more than he did before.

"Marlin?" He called again when he didn't get a response.

As soon as he entered his bedroom, he saw Marlin and Dory.

"It's not what you think Nemo!!!!"

":(" He said, as he swam off, heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> hey haneul and cactus


End file.
